


Stay til the closing credits

by Ripley2win



Series: Out of chaos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Porn Watching, end of relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stopped watching Gabriel's porn DVD too soon. Set during season 6 very soon after "Weekend at Bobby's".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay til the closing credits

Stay til the closing credits

 

Sam stopped Gabriel's DVD and closed his laptop in disgust.

Over a year later, the DVD remained untouched and forgotten in its case at the bottom of Dean's duffel bag. It had been weeks since his breakup with Lisa and for a man who had had been used to having sex daily the drought was becoming painful.

After helping Bobby fix his problem with Crowley, the brothers had immediately hopped a plane back to the United States and lined up a job in the tiny town of Bucksnort, Tennessee.

Sam left to do research at the nearest university library on a creature they hadn't been able to identify yet. Dean, on the other hand, finished his second shower of the morning.

Dean dumped out his entire duffel bag on his bed not exactly knowing what he was looking for. A smile crinkled on half Dean's face as he spotted the souvenir from Gabriel's last stand. He was curious about the porn video.

Still wrapped in a skimpy bath towel, Dean popped the DVD in and played it form the beginning. Dean's attention wandered while he watched the part he had seen last year.

"Poor son of a bitch finally stood up to his family and it got him exactly what he had been afraid of all along. Dead. An immortal and eternal former Archangel. Dead. Deader than last week's lamia."

His towel, no longer sticking to moist skin, slipped off his hips and lay forgotten among Dean's clothing, guns and magazines scattered on his bed.

The DVD continued. Gabriel continued to make love to the girl in the video as he spoke to the brothers.

"Well, boys. You stand one chance in a trillion of rewriting Daddy's Big Script. But if anyone can annoy the Big Director in the sky by changing your lines, you two can do it. I only wish I could have seen it, at a safe distance of course."

Dean tilted his head to the left to get a better look at Gabriel's current position.

"Didn't know That was anatomically possible. Way to go, dude."

The screen faded to black and spewed the final credits. Dean, still sitting on his bed nude, was suddenly surrounded by a mini cyclone and light show.

A familiar figure emerged from the light show with his back to Dean.

"It worked?!"

Gabriel turned around to face a nude Dean scrambling to put a bed pillow in front of him.

"Oh, Dean. How sweet. You missed me, you really missed me."

"What the hell! Where have you been this last year? You said you were dead."

"Not exactly. I placed the biggest part of myself in the DVD for safe keeping during the showdown. Watching the DVD all the way to the end released me." Gabriel's voice lowered with emotion. "By the way, thank you."

A twinkle in Gabriel's eyes told Dean that the Archangel/Trickster wasn't through with him yet.

"I won't tell anyone what you were doing when you brought me back and you won't tell anyone where I hid. Deal?"

Dean dropped what was in his hands and offered to shake hands on the deal. With an appreciative smile, Gabriel accepted Dean's hand.

"Deal."


End file.
